The Titan Tournament (Roleplaying Page.)
This is the official roleplaying page for the Titan Tournament. While the sign up page is for registration, information, and guidelines about said tournament, this page is where the actual roleplaying, dialogue, and fighting will be held.Let the games begin, and may the odds be in your favor! Main Hub Your characters enter a large circlar buidling with high walls leading to a sky-drawn ceiling.It’s colored with light blue and silver. The center holds the registration table, with various couches and staff standing about. Between the halls leading to the other rooms are different selling-stands.To the right is the Break Room, and to the left is the Battle Room. To the front is the main offices for employees only. Main Registration Room Break Room A large slightly-darker room than that of the main room, the Break Room holds a cafeteria to the right and a lounge to the left. Various couches and tables are set up, with purchasable emporiums of different foods surrounding the cafeteria side. Some dispensers for snacks and drinks are scattered about. Battle Room The main battle room holds the records and footage of various fights and brief information for items and combatants. It connects to three other pathways through a single hall, the Training Room at the left, the armory at the right, and the Battle Selection room which leads to the main fights ahead of both. Training Room Here, you can select all of the various information gathered about each player involved, as well as the items, and practice against holograms and props. Armory Permission is required to access different levels of armor and weapons. Mostly those with more recognition are able to access these wares. Those that attempt to take them will be punished if done so without permission. Battle Select A screen will appear to select your battle, your opponent, and the circumstances of the battle. START HERE Rynk strolled in to the Hub, hands crossed behind her back as she looked about the overly clean location. She quickly noticed the regulators for registration and made her way over. "Name?" The staff asked. "Rynk," She replied. "Where do-" "When do you plan to compete?" The employee interrupted for a moment. "I... I'm not. I'm just here to watch for now. Do I need to sign up for th at?" The hub-member paused at this, then took a small sticker-badger, handing it to the midget-lynx. "Just keep that on you and keep out of the battle room. That's for contestants." "Alright thanks," She nodded. "... Can I sign up later if I want?" "I believe so." "Okay thanks," She walked over to a couch, collapsing atop it in wait for other people. Soon after, Kallus entered. Looking for the sign up sheet. "I plan on signing up.. Any idea where I can do that?" Rynk held up a single hand, pointing to the center-desk in the room. Kallus walked up to the sign in desk. Axel ran into the room like a kid in a candy store. "wow look at this place! His voice filled with optimism. The staff immediately turned to Kallus. "Are you a competitor?" Rynk's ears twitched as she sat up a bit to Axel's voice. "Oh hey. You again." "Hey Rynk havent seen you since the second tournament how ya been?" He waved. She shrugged. "Nothing much changes. You're here to fight or watch?" "Yes, I'm a competitor.." "Name?" The employee asked. "Kallus Ibrahim.." She handed him an arm-band. "Keep this on you as long as you remain here. All areas of the building are available to you except for the employees section behind this desk." Kallus put the armband on. "Got it.. Better yet, where do I go to get some practice in.." The woman handed him a small map pamphlet. The battle area is to the right," She pointed. "Im here to fight its always good to join tournaments to fight strong people for training." Axel said scratching his head. "No better reason," Rynk agreed. "This time though I'm staying out of it... for now at least. I'm a bit tired of going to these things just to not do anything." "Ok then Where do I sign up?"Axel said fixing his goggles. "Desk, right there," She pointed to the large ciruclar desk at the center of the room. "I'm gonna get some distance now before people think I'm the welcoming commitee to ask about where everything is," She started off toward the break room. "Hey every one this one right here is the welcoming commite!!" He pointed to Rynk with a slight chuckle before heading to the desk. The midget-lynx just rolled her eyes at the comment, though she did chuckle on her way out. "You are also a competitor?" The employee at the desk asked Axel. "Yep I am." Axel said with pride. "Name?" --- (wait your turn :v) (its on purpose,its shads personality shad pushed infront "i will compete,my names shad,im 13,now lemme in" A second employee called over Shad over to the left. "my names shad im competing,now can i please start training?!?!"shad sputtered impatiently A Red furred Hedgehog, wearing a Cyan T-Shirt, with a Green Unbuttoned Coat over the T-Shirt, along with Orange Sweatshorts, White Striped Cyan Gloves, and Black Striped Red Boots, enters the Main Registration Room. Im Axel Zaru Kiowa but just put Axel." The employee handed Shad an arm-band, directing him to the battle room. The first employee handed Axel an arm-band was well. "Are you going to be training too?" She looked over to the new arrival. "Hm?" He looked over to the employee. "You talking to me or that other guy?" Axel pointed to SHad with his thumb. "You," She answered. "yeah I'll train" Axel replied. She directed him to the battle room. Rock the Cat walked into the hall. He looked up at the architecture before proceeding to the spot Axel had vacated. He present on the desk before saying "I'm looking to sign up. The name's McLeod. Rock McLeod." "And you are a competitor?" The employee at the desk asked. "I sure am." replied the cat The employee handed him an arm band. "You are all set." "...Um.. excuse me." The red hedgehog tried to get the employee's attention. 'I'm here to sign up." "Name?" "Joshua Sentrium Burns." He replied. "And you are here to compete, yes?" Joshua: Yes, I am here to participate in this tournament. He was handed an arm-band. "Others have gone to the battle room. There is someone in the break room I think," Joshua: *He received the Arm Band* Thank you. *He goes on to walk away, but then stops* Um... Where is the Battle room? "the battle room is on the right, the break room to the left." Another person proceeds to walk towards the counter, wearing a black cloak over his whole body. "Hello. I am here to sign up for the tournament." "Name?" "Hectic Celeste." He was also handed an arm-band. "The battle room is to the right, the break room with the cafeteria is on the left." Joshua: Thank you. *He proceeds to walk to the right* A regal figure walked towards the registration booth. "Excuse me... Is this the registration corner? I would like to participate in the tournament." *in the training room* *shad calculates the exact angle to hit the dummy at* "hiya!" *sand falls out of the dummys head* In the Main Hub, a brown hedgehog goes towards the center of the room. "Excuse me, I'm here to participate in the tournament." "Name?" "Komerl Aden Hedgehog." He was handed an armband. "You're all set." Komerl smiles slightly at the robot as he puts on the armband. "Thanks!" He then proceeds to head to the battle room where a sandbag was waiting for him. He then proceeds to perform some set-up and kill combos. Axel walked into the training room. looking around. " Hope this is like the training room at Nimagi." Vul phases through the floor and puts his shoulder on the desk "Hello! I'd like to join this little tourney!" "Name?" The woman at the desk asked. "The name's Vul!" He puts his thumb to his chest. Komerl notices Axel's presence and stops with his training and turns around to face him. "Yo." Match One: Vul vs Komerl 'Settings': 1v1 Standard Stage: Streets of Siag Items: On It's a rainy and dreary summer's day in the dark Moebian city of Siag.Moebians walk down the streets in dull rain jackets and gouaches. Cars go by every so often splashing water at the streets as life persists on Moebius. All around the streets are spectators and the common Moebian who appear bored for the day and would enjoy a nice spectacle to watch. Komerl is suddenly warped to the stage. "What the hell? Where am I?" He thinks to himself as he walks to explore the area. Komerl could perhaps see Moebians walking by him on the streets, most of them toating a weapon around them such as a gun or a knife. Around the buildings were propoganda fliars of the Anti Mobian Army asking for enlistment and showing all manner of biased Moebian appealing photographs to inspire the citizens. Above could be heard the sound of hovercraft going from place to place and all around the city was backalleyways and shops. '' "Oh no....Not another Moebian dimenson....." Komerl grumbled as he face-palmed. He then crosses his arms and closes his eyes. ''"Might as well wait for my opponent." He thought as he tries to sense someone's chaos energy. Someone did teleport in, but Komerl couldn't sense any chaos energy out of this man, in fact, he couldn't sense anything coming off if him... It was Vul! "Hello hello!" He shouts as he waves to the crowds. This being was like nothing the Moebians or Komerl have seen, an anomaly among hedgehogs, perhaps he isn't one at all? Vul floated up to Komerl and put his hand out for a shake "Salutations!" Some citizens seem rather agitated at them and almost try to flip them off, but when they do they just shrug and growl at them slightly as they walk by them with slight animosity. Komerl smiles brightly and shakes Vul's hand. "Hey, I've heard a lot about you!" And then in annoyance, he turns to the crowd of Moebians and flips them off. "Screw you too!" Vul's eyes light up "You have? Well, well, what have you heard?" Vul flips off the crowd with both hands excitedly, not knowing what the gesture means... "Well basically, you're a curious copycatting dude with an awesome personality! Oh hey, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!!!" Komerl says with a Sonic-like smile. "That's the just of it!" Vul starts to float with Komerl to get food but, "Wait!! Weren't we supposed to fight?" "Yeah, but I'm sooooo hungry! That, and I wanna get to know my new friend, yay!" Komerl says with a bright smile as he runs over towards the nearest Jimmy John's shop. He didn't seem in the mood for fighting right now. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyAD87_zfek And so they ate and completely forgot the battle, until Xtarhaven knocked on Vul's head. "OH RIGHT!" Vul gets in a exaggerated fighting pose. Komerl gets into his fighting stance but then reads a book for 60 seconds. Vul fired a orb of unknown energy, not waiting for Komerl to make the first move! Komerl simply shorthops over it and performs a Spin Dash, bashing into Vul. Vul is knocked back and in response he revs up a spin dash of his own, he launches himself and spins around Komerl... Komerl smirks and is instantly excited by what Vul is going to do next. He plans a defense for whatever comes next. Vul jumps up and creates an orb of unknown energy for his spin dash to crash into, which launches him at Komerl, while being surronded by said energy. "Attention, Attention. Rainy conditions are now within the city. All citizens are to drive safely and proceed with caution, that is all." A intercom stated before being turned off. ''Soon it began to rain all around the city. While this was normal for the every day Siagian who simply put up their coats and had rainboots on, the streets would never the less become more slippery and hazardous, as would the roads. '' After quickly calculating the amount of time, Komerl quickly pivot grabs Vul out of the spin dash and performs a high speed multi-flip version of the tomoe nage. Vul retaliates while this is going on by blasting unknown energy from his mouth, once this is over Vul tries to grab Komerl's leg and spin him around, he would slip a bit on the ground before just floating. "Whooooo!" Komerl shouted with excitement while he was being spun around and calculating the amount of slipperiness on the ground, he performs a quick Sonic Flare. Vul lets go as he's hit, but sends Komerl into a wall anyway due to momentum, he rubs his face in pain and revs up another spin dash. Komerl then rebounds himself by aiming his feet towards the wall as he colliding with it. He then sees Vul charging up another spin dash and closes his eyes. (Don't forget, the stage is slippery now due to being wet and about a %40 chance of you slipping and falling.) Vul sped down the street, since he was going straight at Komerl there wasn't a risk of slipping... Apparently Xtarhaven didn't get the memo that going straight doesn't stop things from slipping, so Vul slips to the right and falls over, spinning around on his side. Turns out that Komerl only put the emerald away, not really use it. Komerl then opened his eyes and saw Vul slipping and blinked. "Um......You okay there, Vul?" Vul teleported out of his conundrum and did a suprise blast of unknown energy at Komerl! Komerl just simply somersault kicked it away and tapped his foot. "Boo :c" Komerl suddenly just stood there but a shadow was covering his eyes as he started to laugh a little. Vul started to laugh with him, unknowing what was going to happen. Komerl then eats a strawberry swiss roll and throws one to Vul. Vul eats it whole and throws a couple of orbs of unknown energy at Komerl and flying at him with the orbs. Komerl thens asks a question while running up a wall, "Sffesggdrhgjvngrgsefgfhjthfgthnghdh?" Vul spindashes across the wall, heading twoards Komerl! Komerl, on instinct, uses the legendary- "FALCON PUNCH!" In response Vul jumps out of his spindash and does a falcon punch of his own "FALCON PUNCH!!" As the two falcon punches collided, the two fell to the ground although, Komerl's jacket and shirt was burned. Most of Vul's front was black with soot, he coughs and tries to shake it off. Vul then does another 'falcon punch' to the ground, sending a shockwave at Komerl! "Dear Chaos.....THAT. WAS. AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Komerl said with excitement in his voice as he charged up another one. "That wasn't even my full power though and somehow, he's still unscatched." he thought with a serious look on his face as he dodged the incoming shockwave. "I may have to actually get serious this time...." (Theme for Act II: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML3-z2rXTGg) Vul gestured Komerl to come at him, before teleporting in front of him and tried to punch him.Category:Tournament Category:Free Join Roleplay